


【旧剑贝】Fire and……

by TownndRicochet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TownndRicochet/pseuds/TownndRicochet
Summary: 帮朋友代发的文w是千廿老师的梗完全放弃思考的pwp
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑贝】Fire and……

“王？您今天上午都没有出过门。”  
通往卧房的门一直关闭着。这不太自然，贝德维尔敲了几下又稍微用了些力推了推，似乎被闩上了。“王！请回答我！”  
“贝德维尔吗？我没事……但是请，去找梅林过来一下。”  
“梅林大人今天早上就出门了，说要去寻找什么药剂的素材……王！请把门打开，您听起来很不好。”  
“不要靠近这里！……呃，等梅林回来……就……”  
咚！  
声音听起来是有人用力全身撞击在了门板上，门闩发出危险的嘎吱一声。为了不至于接下来几天完全失去它，亚瑟不得不起身打开门去阻止自己的执事。  
“我没事的……但是你和其他人，这几天最好离远一点。”  
“王，您的样子是？”贝德维尔看着出现在微微打开的门后的王有些发愣。原来湖水般温和的虹膜现在带上了些金绿色，瞳孔变化成竖立的形状。面对面时更明显感受到了比平时粗重的呼吸。  
“是……前几天回程的时候淋雨所以受凉了吗？那样的话我去找医官……”  
“不是这种理由，贝德维尔……不，虽说确实是身体有些不适，但医官解决不了。总之快离开这里……”  
“那就，在梅林大人回来之前请让我在您身边照顾您。”  
“我很可能会伤到你。”亚瑟很想现在强行把门关上，但是贝德维尔固执地扒着门框并用膝盖挡在那里。抑制暴力冲动正消耗着他的大部分精力，如果可以的话他也不愿意用越来越简短的句子敷衍忠心耿耿的小骑士。  
“没关系，我会保护好自己。所以，王……”  
这句话还没说完，亚瑟突然伸手把他拉进了房间。在他身后，门闩随着门猛然关上的动静咔哒一声落进闩槽里。接着关门的人露出苦闷的表情摇了摇头，放开他退后一段距离坐在床沿上撑着额头。从小就憧憬着的王现在的样子看起来十分辛苦，这个认知让贝德维尔上前去拉住亚瑟放在身侧攥紧床单的手。  
“卿……不要碰触我……”  
“请……告诉我，我要怎么做才能让王好受一些？”贝德维尔反而把手放在了亚瑟的肩头，“只要王开口，我都会努力去做的。”  
他没有收到言语上的回答，但王抬起了头，一股大力拉动着他，被亚瑟禁锢在自己的身体和床板之间。  
“吾王？”  
“不要随便说出这样的话啊。龙可是很任性的生物。”  
腰带被抽开，外衣与下装被除去扔在一边的地板上，亚瑟的胸膛从背后隔着内单的布料贴上他的后背，体温高得不正常。梅林大人确实叫过王“我心爱的小赤龙”这样的称呼，原来不全是调侃……在这个不合时宜的念头冒出来的时候，耳边近在咫尺的地方是克制的呼吸声，亚瑟把脸埋进了他的左侧颈窝里。感觉到温热的舌头慢慢沿着颈动脉游走的时候贝德维尔忍不住发起抖来，最终在颈部被咬住时大幅度挣扎了一下，抽了一口气却依旧乖顺地没有想要脱身。  
牙齿慢慢施加上了压力，模糊的声带震颤传达到他的鼓膜上，贝德维尔忍不住小声叫了声吾王，没有得到回答。如果，真的一直这么咬下去……他感到自己的心跳不自觉的加快了，毕竟生命力就那块薄薄皮肉的表层汩汩流动。他像被猛兽叼着脖颈的猎物，随着捕猎者的咬合颤抖着，几乎要呜咽着流下眼泪来。随即听到用气音发出的轻笑，快要嵌进皮肉里的牙齿轻轻一搓，放开了：“那么害怕做什么？不会吃掉你的。”  
“……！”比起这个无恶意的玩笑，有什么抵在身后的感觉更让贝德维尔感到不安。和刚才反常的攻击性结合起来，他小心翼翼地提出了自己的猜想：“王……和龙种一样，在发……吗？”“能理解现在的状况就再好不过了。现在对刚才的话后悔吗？贝蒂。”后悔也不会放你走的。解开银色的发饰，手指从头皮顺着发辫的走向慢条斯理梳开编在一起的部分，柔软的白金色发丝从脊背上滑落下去。  
身下的人犹豫了一阵，糟糕的念头在脑内咕嘟嘟地翻滚，然后下了决心似的把双腿往两侧张开些，用臀缝去磨蹭发热的部位。“不会后悔……这种的……近侍也有这样的职责……”这个动作根本是在亚瑟自制力的边缘试探，但配上这种下定决心般的语气不免有些好笑。“我确实有这样的念头。不过现在，维持刚才并拢双腿的姿势就好。”贝德维尔的喉咙里发出轻轻的呜一声，温顺地照做了。亚瑟抬起了身体，双手扶上他的腰。性器挤进了因为骑马而肌肉紧实的大腿内侧，皮肤带着马鞍磨出的薄茧也能感受到其上的热度。“稍微夹紧一点，这样我们都会舒服些。”  
不仅是正在缓慢抽送的性器直接接触着的腿间和会阴，全身都在不正常地发热。不自觉地迎合起了亚瑟在他背后的动作，仿佛性器真的进入到他的身体里，后穴开始流出些湿润的液体，沾到皮肤被摩擦着的地方。  
“咕……哈啊……这是为什么……”与偶尔使用魔术时相似的神经的微微酥麻让头脑昏沉的贝德维尔后知后觉意识到，强势的幻想种大概正循着本能强行同调他的魔术回路，把他一起带进难以自持的情潮里。这个认知带来了些许恐惧，又有些期待接下来的事，他难耐地动了两下腰，抑制住冲上喉咙口的轻声喘息。感觉到王的手指从他的喉咙开始一路向下，在胸口逡巡了几圈，描摹过腹部的线条，最终将两人的性器握在一起开始了动作。“王！……不……”不该让王做这种事……但除了支撑身体的左臂，他并没有另一只手臂来这么做。羞耻感和情欲让贝德维尔不得不抿紧嘴唇，生怕接下来从舌尖流出的就会是不成调的呻吟。当手指渐渐加上力度的时候他无意识地喊了一句什么，换来的是突然收紧的虎口，即将喷薄而出的快意被猛然合闸。“贝蒂，喊我的名字。”被突然截住的快感在小腹来回激荡，他有些头晕目眩，模糊地猜测他刚才喊的大概是殿下之类的话。喊不出口……他吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头表示拒绝。“不是什么大逆不道的事，难道贝蒂只服从王的命令，不愿意听亚瑟·潘德拉贡的吗？”指尖在顶端小幅度来回移动，抬起又落下的时候牵出一点点液体搭成的银线。“啊——！”在他好不容易平复了气息开口叫出第一个音节的时候，捏住的地方被放开，紧接着一下从根部一直到顶的抚弄，于是后半的部分直接连成了一声变调的尖声呻吟，脑内一片空白。一直用肘部勉强撑住上半身的左臂大幅度地颤抖着，最终失去了力气，努力揽过枕头垫在胸前，上半身趴伏在床铺上。精液和后穴溢出的液体混合在一起，因为姿势的关系从腿根流向膝弯，被亚瑟的手指刮去，试探着涂抹在穴口边缘，又往里按压了两下。“要继续了，可以吗？”贝德维尔侧着头稍微点了点，他仿佛被灌满了水的耳朵完全没有听清亚瑟说了什么，但他觉得那一定不会是什么糟糕的提案。右侧肩膀感受到被紧紧抓住和稍微向侧面翻转的力度，稍微调整了一下姿势保证凌乱的呼吸还能供给足够的氧气，贝德维尔主动把膝盖再分开些，努力将自己往指尖上送。骑马时稳稳掌控身体动作的腰身现在不时的绷紧，后穴收缩着吞下放进去的手指。随手指每次变动位置或是力度，两腿在床铺上蹬擦着，在触碰到某块区域的时候脚趾蜷缩起来。刚才的行为并没能让红龙得到满足，亚瑟一边小心着自己的力度，一边用手指撑开湿热的甬道，从他的角度看到贝德维尔蒙着眼泪的绿眼睛，有些涣散地慢慢转向他的方向。亚瑟愈发感到口干舌燥，他不自觉吞咽了一下，把贝德维尔翻了过来。一开始留在脖子上的咬痕现在扩散成了一块红印，脑内思考着明天会不会被发现，一边托起贝德维尔的身体，毫不迟疑地用力将自己送进濡湿的穴口。贝德维尔哑着嗓子叫了一声，下背部被亚瑟放在自己的大腿上，稍微一低头便能看到王的性器在自己体内出入的样子，带出细微的咕啾声。他羞耻地不想再看下去，抬起手腕想要咬在口中避免自己再叫出声来，被亚瑟抓着拉开，扣住手指按在床铺上。“贝蒂向我起誓过，全身全心都交由我的吧？那样的话，就别因为除了保护我之外的理由弄伤自己啊。”另一手的手指沿着贝德维尔腿上伤愈之后留下的浅色疤痕一路随意勾画，看到他的性器随着自己的动作重新抬起头来，最后向着深处冲刺了一下。贝德维尔的两腿环上了王的腰，脚踝摩擦着尾椎骨，感觉到黏膜忠实地传递着来自幻想种的高浓度魔力，一时间分不清脑海中一浪一浪的热度是出自亚瑟还是他自己。性器抽离的时候，溢出的一点精液黏连着，断开之后又落下来沾到腿间。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候房间里已经有些昏暗，贝德维尔花了些时间找回双眼的聚焦并看清那块有些陌生的天花板。身体使不上力……但他在稍微转过身看到亚瑟正坐在一边目不转睛盯着他的时候，还是从床上弹了起来。“王……！实在，呃……我……”嗓子稍有些哑了，因为一直压抑着声音，并不严重，大概喝点水就不会被发现什么端倪。看到亚瑟的眼睛已经恢复到平时的湖绿色，他松了口气。“该道歉的是我这边才是。如果你要……辞掉执事的工作或是……”“不会的！处理好王的私人事务本来就是我分内的事……”只是这真的太突然了。贝德维尔在心里默默补充了后半句。“已经晚上了，我刚才有出去和其他人打过招呼了。还有，今晚再陪陪我吧，贝德维尔。”  
确认过王已经平静地睡熟了，贝德维尔披上之前穿着的外衣，无比庆幸这件衣服的长度足够遮到大腿。王的房里并没有打好的水，他轻手轻脚地想要借着月光去到中庭的水井，迈步时液体流下的感觉让他僵硬了一下，然后加快了步子。经过一扇石窗时，却遇到了意料之外的人。  
“刚才的，感觉怎么样？贝蒂。”坐在窗台上的梅林带着捉摸不透的笑抛给他一个旁人听来语焉不详的问题。  
“梅林大人……那个，指的是什么？”  
“不要想忽悠姐姐我哦，你现在全身上下都是龙的味道。”  
“……！！”


End file.
